Fosters Freeze with Holly Prazoff
"Fosters Freeze with Holly Prazoff" is Episode 132 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Holly Prazoff. "Fosters Freeze with Holly Prazoff" was released on December 7, 2017. Synopsis Comedian, actor, and proud Canadian Holly Prazoff (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Upright Citizens Brigade) joins the 'boys to review Fosters Freeze, a California native eatery that specializes in burgers and shakes. Plus, an adventurous drinking vinegar edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro "no name Maddox": born to a 16-year old mother, this was the legal birth name of a boy who would later become the infamous Charles Manson. In the late 1960s, Manson had accumulated a following of acolytes, mostly troubled young women, who called themselves The Family. In 1968, two female members of The Family hitchhiking through Malibu flagged down a car that happened to be driven by Beach Boys member, Dennis Wilson. The chance meeting led to the Manson Family coming to visit, and then moving in, to Wilson's home, turning the Pacific Palisades mansion into a den of elicit drug use and deviant sex. Wilson thought Manson, an aspiring singer/songwriter had musical talent, and the Beach Boys would help record Manson's album and themselves would cover one of his songs. But Wilson found cohabitation with a cult unsustainable, and after being overrun, threatened, and financially drained to the order of $100,000 by the violent gang of drifters, Wilson resorted to abandoning his own home, leaving it to The Family who would go on to commit the grisly Tate/LaBianca murders just months later. But years before his association with a maniacal faux guru who aimed to incite an apocalyptic race war, Dennis Wilson and his brothers and fellow Beach Boys members, Brian and Carl Wilson, had attended Hawthorne High School in the unremarkable suburb of Hawthorne, California where their local hangout of choice was a fast food restaurant located on Hawthorne Boulevard. Dennis Wilson was in fact inspired to write The Beach Boys' hit "Fun, Fun, Fun" by a girl in a T-Bird he saw outside of the eatery. Opened in 1946 by a California businessman who'd acquired the West Coast rights to Dairy Queen, the founder reimagined and renamed the concept after himself and, after initially focusing on soft serve ice cream, added burgers and fries to the menu, which would help make the joint a Beach City staple. The California chain expanded throughout the Golden State over the decades; recently partnering with another LA favorite, El Pollo Loco, to create co-branded locations. Dennis Wilson went to his grave refusing to speak of his brief and disastrous association with the Manson Family. Manson himself, now 83 years old, and still sporting a swastika carved between his brows, serves out a life sentence for overseeing the home invasion murders of seven people. But the So Cal chain the Wilson Brothers loved that became a part of Beach Boys lore endures. This week on Doughboys, Fosters Freeze. Fork rating Drank or Stank In this episode, they taste test Pressery Organic Sparkling Drinking Vinegar (Strawberry Basil flavor). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #AngelHairFair vs. #DevilHairSnare #WhatOurDogName The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)